Mirabel and Viktor
Mirabel and Viktor Affiliation: Novus Title: Field Commander of Novus Xbox-360 tutorial Type: Piloted Hero (Viktor) Health: 1000 Armor: Novus Hero Movement Type: Waterwalker Flow Capable: No Speed: 1.5/2.4 Sight Range: 260 Cost: 2000RM Time: 0:55 Popcap: 8 Produced From: Novus Command Core (requires Nanotech 2 researched) Special Ability: Rocket Barrage, Snipe Weapon: Flechette Rifle, Rocket Pods Damage: Flechettes: 8 (16 per burst) Upgrades: N/A General "Sometimes the best man for the job . . . is a woman." -Mirabel Of the trace genetic material that he recovered from his creator's race, the Founder cloned Mirabel, a young woman that was killed during the Hierarchy's assault on the Novus home world. Constantly placing herself in danger, she has been cloned multiple times since Novus decided to avenge their creators' destruction. With each death and rebirth, the remaining material Novus has dwindles to almost nothing, putting Mirabel in danger of permanent death. To protect Mirabel, Novus created Viktor, a massive suit of powered armor. He has a protector sentience and a weapons loadout to rival anything Novus can field. Being a lone organic amongst a race of machines, however, has isolated her as she cannot match their cold, calculating nature. This never properly rose to prominence during the battles as Novus was always too late to save any world from the Hierarchy's Purifier, or only arrived in time to entomb the dead. What would happen if she met other organics however, is a variable that The Founder has not considered. It did, however, leave distinct survivors guilt, being the only survivor of her race. Campaign Opening Engagements "Mirabel:... and the sentients proved a loyal ally." "The Founder: Their will to survive was never in question, Mirabel, but don't let them distract you." - Mirabel and the Founder over assisting humanity When arriving on earth, Mirabel showed a desire to save Mankind, in a contrast to the Founder and Vertigo, who both place destroying the Hierarchy as their top priority (though the later was not without sympathy to their needless deaths). Mirabel is also the most frequently used Novus hero in the campaign; available for every mission, just like all the other Assault Heroes. Mirabel & Viktor are the main hero and focus of the Novus Campaign and a controllable hero for all campaign missions; the story of the Novus campaign follows their exploits against the Hierarchy, beginning, in fact, at the end of the Human prelude 'campaign' where they (after being shot by General Randal Moore after a communication issue) knocked out a Hierarchy Habitat Walker that was causing havoc in downtown DC. Following this, they were assigned by the Founder to begin operations within the Middle East and to set up a Novus forward position. During which, the local human forces shot at the Novus collector drones, (presumably) interpreting the nanite gathering process' as hostile actions and accordingly attacking, as the refinement of civilian buildings is never a good way to make friends unless it's abandoned... they weren't. Yet. Despite the presence of Hierarchy patrols, culminating with the deployment of Novus' gravity bomb on a pair of damaged Habitat Walkers, Mirabel was unsure about ignoring the humans, and managed to convince the Founder to begin a translation of at least one of humanity's many languages. The Founder reminded her the scale of the Hierarchy during the operation, and told her the sentients were, to their operation, inconsequential. With all Hierarchy forces threatening the base defeated, they were sent back to the USA to hack into a Detection Drone. Novus was concerned that the Purifier had yet to be activated, breaking Hierarchy tactical doctrines. As such, the Founder ordered preparations for a mission to infiltrate the Hierarchy command ships in orbit; something they had never been capable of doing before. Upon arrival, Mirabel and Viktor, accompanied by a small squad of Variants and two Hackers, found Mutant Slaves, humans mutated by Hierarchy radiation, which was creating a dangerous contagion in the region. Remarking on the waste of life that it was, they proceeded west to investigate a Hirarchy glyph. They assisted General Moore as he attempted to fight the Hierarchy, saving his men from a Defiler and slaves. Before he ran off again, Mirabel ordered his mechanized units locked down with Hackers, and, despite the fact that she were instructed not to communicate with the humans, communicated with Moore using the 'partial algorithms' of the English language that Novus had worked out. Moore was unsure, but informed Novus that the Hierarchy were sucking civilians (and cows) up with Reaper Drones and herding the rest into pens. After assisting him in freeing the civilians from Hierarchy pens and destroying the Defilers causing the contagion in the area, General Moore repaid the debt by assisting Novus in breaking into the Hierarchy outpost, allowing one of her Hackers to hack a Detection Drone. The Founder cleared his earlier statements, saying that he did not question the will of humanity to survive, but instead saying that they can't be distracted, Viktor, apparently, also joining in the reminder, prompting Mirabel to comment; "Is that part of your programing too?" - Mirabel to Viktor The Home Portal "Mirabel: What do you mean, 'attempted'?" "Vertigo: Casualties projected at 85%." "Mirabel: They die bravely, don't they?" "Vertigo: And needlessly." - Mirabel and Vertigo after the later reported a failed human attack on the Hierarchy Following the mission, the Novus Home Portal was being sent to Earth. As it was sent in a one-way trip, the peices couldn't be sent directly to the Novus base, instead winding up in Asia, near a Hierarchy base. Vertigo was tasked to collect them while Mirabel kept the Hierarchy from destroying or stealing them. Despite Gravitic Turrets and despite three Habitat Walkers making life more difficult and being forced to rely only on Ohm Robots, Blade Troopers, and Corruptors, they managed to succeed in recovering all the Portal peices, despite the Hierarchy managing to capture one for a short time. Following this they were sent to central Asia to repair the pieces and begin construction, the Founder citing the carbon deposits (presumably oil) for materials, as well as the needed quantum wave forms in the area being at optimal levels. During the time spent gathering the needed resources, the Founder and Mirabel had another discussion about helping humanity, especially the 'faces on the tombs' of which the Founder had said was why they shouldn't get too close to humanity. She retorted that she 'should of been one of them', yet the Founder saved her then by cloning her. He simply said that their programming was different then. Almost immediately after they began construction, Hierarchy forces arrived to attack the local humans and to, presumably, collect the rich oil deposits in the area. Mirabel, having enough of letting the humans die when Novus could do something about it, ordered the Novus units with her to engage and protect the humans, despite the Founder's objections. Hurrying to reactivate humanity's recent series of laser miliary emplacements, Mirabel protected the small villages from Hierarchy forces, eventually knocking out the first Assembly Walker deployed by the Hierarchy against Novus, forcing the Hierarchy to retreat. Infiltration Moore: "And does your plan end with alien blood?" Mirabel: "Lots of it." - Mirabel and General Moore effectively establishing a human/Novus alliance With the Hierarchy all over the Novus units in the area, the Home Portal was moved to the Middle East, while Mirabel was sent to South Africa to capture a Hierarchy Material Uplink. While hurrying to set up the neccesary Novus hardware for the mission, General Moore, there for reasons unknown, arrived, informing them that the human Apache helicopters had been pinned to the ground by Gravitic Turrets. Although somewhat annoyed that Novus hadn't fully commited to helping humanity yet, Moore and Mirabel established the basic footwork for an alliance, rescuing the downed Apaches, then presumably directing Moore to the Middle East where the Founder was. Following this, the Novus forces knocked out the defenses and two Assembly Walkers guarding the uplink, allowing Mirabel onto a Hierarchy ship... Onboard, Mirabel encountered surprisingly minimal resistance, managing to rescue captured Ohm Robots, Blade Troopers, and Constructors, while avoiding attacks from two on-board walkers, one Habitat, one Assembly. She wasn't, however, able to report back to Novus during the infiltration due to communications being jammed. Upon reaching the center control and killing the Hierarchy Manipulator manning it, Mirabel came face to face with Kamal R'ex. The Command Ship's reactors suddenly thundered as they were disabled, preventing Mirabel from escaping back through a Material Uplink, as well as sending the ship down to Earth. Using the Constructors to restore the reactors, she and the remaining Novus units onboard rushed to the Material Uplink, but only Mirabel and Viktor could escape, presumably either the robots remain onboard to keep the Hierarchy from following or were unable to access the Material Uplink. The Fall of Machine The Founder: "You were right, Mirabel; I'm tired... of building... tombs... too. It's time to change our program!" Mirabel: "No! Get out of there!" - The Founder and Mirabel before the Founder prevents the Home Portal from destroying both the Novus homeworld and Earth. Arriving just in time to warn the Founder about the incoming Hierarchy attack, she was rescued and somehow uploaded by Vertigo and returned to the base, just in time to help defend against the Hierarchy assault. Working with all the avaliable Novus units and General Moore's human vehicles, they defended the base. Two Assembly Walkers, two Habitat Walkers, and eventually three Science Walkers with Radiation Cascade generators were sent. Despite heavy losses, Novus was successful in repelling the assault, but at a grave cost as the Home Portal was destabalized during the assault, and would have potentially destroyed both Earth and the Novus homeworld, but the Founder somehow prevented that, but weather he was destroyed in the process or simply unable to reach Earth, it has not been determined. However, it left Mirabel in charge of what was left of Novus' forces, and Novus' programing changed in response. Hierarchy and Masari campaigns Orlok: "We've spotted the Novus lieutenant known as Mirabel. Kill her, and we can decapitate their leadership." Mirabel: "I'd advise you to surrender, Hierarchy grunt. Machines are immortal, but your flesh is '''not'." -Orlok and Mirabel exchange ironic insults Following the loss of the Founder, Mirabel led what was left of Novus to fully join with the remaining human forces, giving Moore a number of Novus units to use defending humanity's nuclear arsenal in the Gulf Coast, though this was not enough to stop Orlok the Eternal's assault on the area despite the heavy resistance. She then, after the Masari awoke, launched a bold assault on the Purifier in South America, but the plan to use Novus' Gravity Bombs was prevented by Orlok sending Lost Ones in on suicide missions to knock out the bombs, destroying most of the Novus forces in that area, forcing her to attack the base where the Purifier was directly, in which she was nearly killed by Orlok's forces before being able to escape, but the Purifier was teleported away just as she returned and a Gravity Bomb was launched, destroying the base. It is unknown if, afterwards, she was caught in any of the Novus/Masari engagements mentioned by Kamal R'ex to Orlok. Sometime during this General Moore was captured, and presumably she then assumed command of humanity's remaining military forces as well; at least temporarily, as Moore was rescued by the Masari Prince Zessus Once the Masari were fully awake, she sought them out and formed an alliance with them, forging an alliance of 'science and gods' against the Hierarchy, and led a Novus detatchment against the Purifier itself, ending the war on Earth. It is unknown what she did after the war and the final clean ups of the Hierarchy forces, but presumably she and the remaining Novus forces remained to assist humanity in rebuilding, until they could leave to continue the war against the Hierarchy. Unit Mirabel and Viktor together are the Assault heroes of Novus, unlocked by the '''Nanotech Branch'. They are superbly effective at taking down walkers (with snipe), packs of infantry (missiles), and fairly effective against aircraft and structures. However, like other Novus units, the duo must be micromanaged for maximum efficiency, since they are not as durable as other Assault heros such as Orlok. Special Abilities Missile Barrage Effect: Fires 16 missiles at ground-based enemies in target area Range: 0-225 Damage: 27 Splash Radius: 30 Cooldown: 0:50 Sniper Attack Effect: A powerful attack against a single target that can pass through and damage multiple enemy objects in its path Range: 0-400 Damage: 500 Cooldown: 0:52 Tips *'Sniper Attack' has an excellent damage modifier against Walker hardpoints, allowing it to destroy most of them instantly. On occasion, it will also destroy the socket underneath, particularly nasty if done against a Habitat Walker's crown sockets. *Remember, projectiles can be dodged in UaW, so strafing with Viktor can be an effective method of controlling damage from units that have a slow rate of fire and slower projectiles (Light mode Disciples and production walkers being prominent examples). Triva *Viktor sometimes talks, making unintelligible sounds when Mirabel speaks. *Viktor's appearance is a clear reference to Japanese mecha anime - the most famous of which is the ''Mobile Suit Gundam ''mega-series. *Viktor is also reminiscent of mechs from the Armored Core franchise. *Like the other assault heroes, Mirabel and Viktor are the focus of the story campaign. *Mirabel also shares the trait of being a sole survivor of a Hierarchy assault with Nufai, but unlike him, she only 'survived' by being cloned. And like Orlok, she has issues with the Novus leader, but unlike the case between Orlok and Kamal R'ex, it never erupted into violence. *The string of symbols resembling letters on Mirabel's headset seem to spell out "XBLA", most likely a reference to Xbox Live Arcade. Gallery Image:Mirabel.JPG|Face of Mirabel. Image:Novus - VictorGun.jpg|Viktor Gun. References Category:Novus Units Category:Novus Heroes Category:Characters